


The Mastermind with an Accomplice

by Wolfie_Gamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Plot Breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Gamer/pseuds/Wolfie_Gamer
Summary: Senie Maye, A normal girl. The Ultimate Archer. With a dark secret, Shes working with the mastermind...!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~~ = Time skip  
Italics= 3rd person Conversation Thoughts.  
Bold= Sound effects

*??? PoV*  
These kids have no idea what their in for... I dont feel bad for any one of them ether... Beside the Ultimate Lucky Student... It could’ve been someone else, But out of millions it was him. “Yo, Accomplice. You ready? You gotta get in place.” My friend was the mastermind... So i agreed to participate in this shit with her. I was ment to be an actual student while she controls Monokuma, I was to give these students false hope. Then shatter it when they found out I was working with the mastermind... But we also have our traitor, Sakura Ogami amongst them..! “Yeah, Ill get going.” I said, Then walked off towards the classroom.  
*Nobodies PoV*  
As the other students made their way to the gym, Senie Maye walked around the school to find any other students “Miss Maye! You need to go to the gym, Tardiness is hardly a good way to start a school year.” The Ultimate Moral Compass said “Listen, You can ether shut the fuck up and get to the gym. Or you can help me check the last THREE classrooms for any other students!!” Senie yelled, She is very short fused. Ishimaru jumped back a bit, Then nodded and headed for the gym, Senie let out and annoyed sigh. Then proceeded to the remaining classrooms.

*Senie’s PoV*  
I walked into the first classroom and found a male with hair that looked like he had been struck by a lightning bolt. I kicked his desk over and instantly woke him “Get to the gym.” I stated, Then I saw him dash out of the classroom. Proceeding to the second one, I saw a brown haired boy with a black jacket and a green shirt. Why do I have a sudden urge to protect him..? I was nicer to this kid, He was peaceful and as said, I have a urge to protect him. “Hey, Kid?” I said, Shaking him by his shoulders. All that earned me was a mumble. “Hey.” I said again, Shaking him a bit more. “What....?” The kid asked. He must’ve then registered I was a stranger and he was in a entirely different place, Because at that moment he nearly jumped out of his chair if i wasnt holding him by the shoulder “Careful! Jeez!” I warned “Sorry... Thanks for waking me...!” the kid said “No problem, We need to go to the gym. I know the way there, Come on.” I grabbed his wrist and dragged him there, Making it right on time. “I see you are not late Maye! Good!” “Hardy Har Har, Ishimaru. At least I found two other students!!” I stated. “Upupupup!~” “What the fuck?!” I yelled at the laugh, I was in ‘shock’ when I saw the build-a-bear reject jump on the stage.. It was staged... But my feelings towards these students were not. I did want to protect this boy, Makoto Naegi.. “Who or what are you?!” I shouted to Monokuma “Why Im Monokuma little lady! And im your headmaster!” “No fuckin’ way...” I stated, Alongside Junko Enoshima. Ishimaru, Being the idiot he is bowed down. Damn this kid wont be much of a problem in the killing game...! I didn’t really need to pay attention. But i did notice Makoto clinging onto my arm, He was hiding his fear. But I could tell. I didn’t care enough to stick around, After Monokumas little announcement i took my dorm key and headed to my room. To be met with None other then the mastermind herself on my monitor “Well hello there, V.” “Hey Accomplice, So the first motive is gonna be a video. Its not staged just sayin’” “Like I care? My dads a jackass. He can die for all I care.” “Alsssoo... You might wanna head outside your room” the monitor powered off, and I walked outside of my dorm to see a few Students carrying Makoto “What happened to him?!” I shouted “Mondo punched him in the face! He blacked out!!” Sayaka shouted back, That little shit!! Im gonna kill him!!!  
~~  
It was nighttime... I did my job. I killed Mondo Owada while everyone else slept. I gave him a note to meet me in the gym, I had grabbed a knife while nobody was looking. Sayaka had also asked me for a knife in self defense. I just said I wouldnt take part in whatever she was gonna do, Even though i did have blood on my hands already. I left Owadas body hanging on the stage, The fatal wound a stab to the back head I used my master key to open the trash room and turn the note I gave to Owada. My original plan was to frame Sayaka on both her own murder and Owada. But my plan was even more perfect when HER plan failed. “So... You killed Owada and Sayaka was killed by Leon?” Vanya said, I had met up with her in Monokumas control room. “Really?! Thats works the best for me! I can claim Sayaka killed Owada and Leon killed her if the blame circles around to me!” “The message in blood next to Sayaka should give it away. But you really should do something about the Ultimate Detective, She’ll be onto us soon enough.” “Got it, Im headed back to my dorm. Everyone is asleep?” “Yep!” “Later.”   
~~  
I was in the dining hall, I waited until everyone showed up to point out that Sayaka and Owada were nowhere to be seen. Makoto offered to go look, He was far to sweet he was bound to scream and faint when he saw Sayaka. Oh well. I watched Makoto walk off. After a few minutes i went after him. Damnit I regret not following him..!!! He clocked his head on the gold sword, The back of his head was bleeding!! I quickly screamed for the others as I helped Makoto into my dorm. Then the body discovery announcement played, Makotos head was faintly bleeding now due to my medical help. V was sure to tease me about this... Sheesh. I heard the boy that laid on the bed groan in pain “You okay?” I asked, All i got was a nod. “Wheres.... Owada...?” “We dont know... Ill see if i can find him with Ishimarus help.” I bandaged the lucksters head carefully, and helped him to his feet. “Im sorry you lost Sayaka...” I said, It was easy for me to fake emotions. “Im sorry too... If i didn’t switch rooms with her I’d be the dead one! That wouldve been better!!” My eyes widened and I quickly pulled Makoto into a tight embrace “No! You dont deserve to die!” I wanted to tell him Sayakas plot... But I couldn’t... “Im gonna go find Mondo... You wanna come..?” I asked “No... Im gonna find out what happened to Sayaka..!” Makoto responded, So I took Ishimaru and investigated each room, ending withe gym “OH MY GOD! OWADA!!” I screamed, Ishimaru shared my ‘shock’ as I stared at the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader hanging on the stage... A message saying “Stay Away from Makoto” written on paper sitting nearby. “Ishimaru! Look for clues! Ill go get someone else to help!!!” I dashed back to the dorms “Guys! Owada is dead!!! Me and Ishimaru found him hanging in the gym!! Someone needs to help us investigate..!” I said, Kirigiri stated she had done what she needed to do and found Sayakas killer, and followed me to look for clues. Ishimaru pointed out the note, I passed blame over to the deceased... “Maybe... Maybe Sayaka killed him as revenge for when he knocked Naegi out?” “Its a possibility, Lets continue looking.” Kirigiri stated. I had gotten rid of all evidence besides the “Dont Touch Makoto” Note, and a lock of blue hair. I had taken it off a unbloodied part of Sayakas head, Mondo is strong enough to do that before his untimely demise..!!  
~~  
“The Killer of Mondo Owada was Sayaka Maizono, and Sayaka Maizonos killer is Leon Kuwata! Lets give it everything we’ve got! ITTTTSSSS PUNISHMENT TIME!!!” Monokuma yelled I faked my terror and sadness while I watched Leons execution. I felt no emotion really And I couldn’t wait to see who was next..!!! Who knows... Maybe ill need to intervene again..?!~


	2. Chapter 2

*Senies PoV*

After exploring the second floor all of us headed to the Dinning hall, I followed Makoto.

"Naegi, if you want. While your dorm is being cleaned up you can stay in my room.. I can just sleep on the floor" I offered "No way, I can't do that! I'll just put up with a messed up room!" He responded. "If you say so..." I rubbed the back of my neck, I could feel my face heat up a bit. "Upupup!~ alright lovebirds, Figured I should say that everyone is waiting for you in the Dinning hall for dinner!" There was the build a bear reject.. "L-Lovebirds!? Me and Senie just met!!" Makoto exclaimed, He was clearly embarrassed. "It's rude to assume two people like each other, keep it to yourself." I responded coldly, Then I took Makotos wrist "C'mon Naegi. Lets go," and I led him out of there.

~~

"Sorry we're late." I said, Covering Ishimarus mouth with my free hand before he could say anything. "We were stopped by Monokuma." I sat down at my normal spot, Makoto next to me "Lets hope nobody else is crazy enough to commit murder...!" I said, breaking the silence as I took a bite of my apple. "Yeah..." Hina responded, "Two murders... and Leon's gone now..!" she finished. "It'll be okay Hina, We'll get out of here" I said, we all finished in time to be met with curfew, I led the group back to the dorms and we all said goodnight as we returned back to each room. I waited a few minutes to insure everyone was in their rooms, then made my way to the Monokuma control room with my master key. "Somebody's got a crush~" "Goddamnit V, I said keep it to yourself!!" "Nope!" Vanya chuckled, I just sighed. As we watched Ishimaru head up to the second floor, we saw Toko hot on his heels, Then we checked the library cam to see Togami, Damn. But another figure followed, Makoto... and Celeste "Oh no.." I mumbled, Then dashed off to the second floor. I got to the pool area just in time, Makoto was fighting back against Celeste, She had a knife. "Naegi!!" I shouted, I didn't fake the panic in my voice. In instantly rammed into Celeste to push her away from Makoto. I grabbed his Wrist and led him into the library. Once we got there I checked on him. "Are you okay Naegi!?" "Y-Yeah..! Thank you for saving me..." he responded, I pulled him into a tight embrace. Was that feeling of protection turning into something more..? No. No, I can't let emotions block my path... It's just a protective instinct...

R i g h t


	3. Chapter 3

*Makotos PoV*

Celeste tried to kill me... Senie knew where I was and she saved me... I owe her one don't I? I hope Celeste realized she couldn't get to me and won't try again, Senie had dragged me off the library and now we were hidden behind a bookshelf, Senie had me in a tight hug. She was so worried, Normally she was like Celeste, Hard to get a facial expression. Yet here she was, She was worried about me...

*Vanyas PoV*

I'm not ruining this precious moment. Im just not. I'm not enforcing the rules on them right now. Senie finally isn't so Poker-Faced around Naegi, and it was obvious she had a crush on this boy, If Togami found out and ruined the moment I MIGHT just kill him myself!

*Senies PoV*

I held Makoto in a tight hug, Hearing footsteps draw closer. They soon left, But when I went to check on Naegi he was fast asleep with his head resting on my shoulder... he was adorable... wait, what the hell am I thinking. I'm not his friend, I'm Vanyas Accomplice..! I can't have a relationship with him anyway... He might die...!!! I let out a soft sigh, and ran a hand through my hair, I decided it was best to stay here... Knowing V she'd let it slide. I pulled Makoto a bit closer so he wouldn't be in too much pain when he woke up, My jacket was next to me and even with Makotos black jacket he was shivering a bit, I set my jacket around the luckster. soon enough I fell asleep myself. I woke up with Monokuma poking my shoulder, the one Makoto wasn't on "Please don't.." I muttered "it's morning, you both slept through the announcements." "Oh.." I watched the bear leave, then I woke Makoto. "Naegi... We slept though the announcements. Everyone is gonna be waiting for us at the dining hall" "H...Huh..?" Makoto lifted his head up a bit, He seems to be too tired to realize he fell asleep on my Shoulder. Well, Now I realize it'll click in a second. "S-Senie! I fell asleep, I was just so tired after running from Celeste!!" Makoto said, His face flushed. I chuckled "I understand Makoto, Don't worry about it." He nodded, and the two of us headed down to the dining hall "where were the two of you?" Celeste asked "wouldn't you like to know." I coldly lashed back. "Maye calm down, Celeste was worried about the two of you as were the rest of us!" Ishimaru stated "No, She wasn't. She tried to KILL Naegi last night!!" I responded. Everyone looked towards Celeste. "Now... I'm gonna go have my breakfast..." I said, If she lays another finger on Makoto I swear to god I'll kill her next. "Has...Has anyone seen Enoshima?" Hina asked "No...I haven't. I haven't seen Hifumi ether for that matter" Sakura stated. "I'll go look for them...!" Makoto offered. 

~~~

Fifteen minutes passed... It doesn't take that long to search right? "I'm going after Naegi." I shouted, bolting out the door. My gut told me something wasn't right... So I headed up to the pool area. What I saw scared the shit out of me....

"MAKOTO!!!" I shrieked, His arm was tied to a rope and he was in the pool. I dove in, I had my pocket knife on hand so I sliced the rope that held him, I set Makoto up on the pool deck, then I swam out as fast as I could, Checking for a pulse. He was alive, Barely. Without thinking I instantly performed CPR, I had to protect him. I promised myself I wouldn't let him die!!!


	4. Chapter 4

*Senie's PoV*

"MAKOTO WAKE UP! PLEASE!!!" I screamed, performing CPR. I couldn't keep my iron mask on. I was crying, I couldn't restrain my Terror.... Kirigiri heard my screams and ran over, Shock filling her eyes as well. "What happened to him!?" "I don't know! When I came up here he was in the pool passed out, He was tied to the bottom with some rope so I cut it!! I can't lose him Kirigiri!!! Please get someone to help!!!" I screamed to the purple haired girl, she gave me a nod then dashed off. I kept performing CPR Until...

He coughed up the water that was in his lungs, and I gave a VERY relived sigh.. "Makoto!!" I yelled, Wrapping the luckster into a hug. He winced and I set him back down "S-Sorry..." I said, "Se....nie...?" He mumbled "I'm here... I'm not leaving your side..."

*Vanyas PoV*

As I came over as Monokuma I had to act calm... in reality I was pissed. How dare someone try to ruin my ship! They even took down the camera so I couldn't see them!!!

"Upupup! Looks like Makoto Naegi survived the attempt on his life, what a shame..!" Senie could tell through the bear I was livid and I didn't know who it was. "But, You all can have your revenge! Boom shakalaka , TRIAL!" Kirigiri looked at the bear "Makoto wasn't murdered... Why are we having a trial?" "Simple little missy! The bastard messed with my ship, The two of em' just started to warm up to each other too!" "It says nowhere in the rules about a Trial for an alive student.." Celeste added "Well sucks then! It's a rule now miss poker faced bitch!" I yelled, expressing my anger through the bear "Huh!?" "You heard me!"

*Senies PoV*

Thank you Vanya... I held Makoto in my arms, close to my chest. I wasn't letting him go anytime soon... he was shivering, and my jacket had fallen before I dove in so I wrapped it around him to warm him "This is... the second Time you saved my life.." Makoto mumbled "Thank you.." "Your my friend... I'm not letting you die..." I said, I felt a third set of arms wrap around the two of us, It was Fujisaki..! She was crying aswell "Thank god your alive Makoto...!!!" I knew Fujisaki and Makoto became fast friends, I had nothing against that. Even then I wouldn't be able to bring myself to hurt this child, She was too precious. I held onto Fujisaki and Makoto.

*Vanya's PoV*

I'm gonna find out what one of these bastards damaged my ship! "To the students that didn't do it, you have a secret weapon! My Testimony!" I said with a false smile on my face.

*Kirigiri's PoV*

Damn.. Monokuma is truly pissed off.. Is it because someone broke the camera of because of this 'ship' it brought up..

*Senie's PoV*

I helped Makoto to his feet after a while and was granted permission to go into the boys locker room to help Makoto dry off, When he tried to walk too much of his energy was spent from nearly dying, I just decided to pick him up and carry him, He scanned his E-Handbook on the door and we walked in, Some towels were in there and I wrapped them around Makoto and myself. "Any better?" I asked "Yeah, Thanks again for saving my life..!" "I said your my friend. I won't let you die."

~~ (Time Skip brought to you by Kokichi pushing Rantaro down the stairs) *yes, I'm aware the two aren't in the story, I might bring any DR game into it for a time skip* ~~

*Class Trial*

"Alright, Lets Review what happened" I yelled "Me and Makoto arrived from the library to the dining hall" 

"Wait" Kirigiri said "Falling asleep anywhere besides your dorms is against the rules isn't it?"

"Not when your being hunted down it ain't! Plus the two of em' were all adorable like, I couldn't B E A R to ruin the moment!" Monokuma shouted

"Next, We realized we didn't know where Enoshima and Hifumi were, and Makoto left to find them." I continued. "Did anyone else leave the room without us noticing?" 

"Yes, But not without us noticing! Ishimaru said he had to use the restroom and walked off, Hiro left the room aswell to head to his room and get something, He never said what." Hina stated "I left to get my E-Handbook, I left it in my dorm by accident." Hiro pointed out "I did in fact use the restroom, Hifumi was in there when I had arrived... He was cleaning something off, When I had gone to open a stall, it was locked and Hifumi claimed that it was out of order for cleaning so I paid no second mind to it" 

Out of order for cleaning... hm?

"Taka, By any chance was it the last stall, farthest from the door?" Kirigiri asked 

"Yes, it was!"

"I found a broken zipper peace in there"

Makoto looked down at his zipper "My zippers broken...!"

"Hifumi lied! When he knocked Makoto out the fatass dragged him into the stall he claimed was closed for cleaning! He didn't realize he dragged a broken zipper peace there too! He had to clean off the weapon used to knock Makoto out while also hiding the rope he had!" Monokuma yelled.

"Hifumi then later used the rope and tied one end to Makotos arm and the other to a dumbbell from the boys locker room, Throwing both The dumbbell and Makoto into the pool!" I chimed in. 

Hifumi said nothing to clear his name, Enoshima was kind enough to back up my statement, She was in the girls locker room as this went down, But was too nervous to stop it and she couldn't swim while carrying another human, so she ran to find someone. Kiri backed her up by saying Enoshima had found her and asked for her help. Hifumi saw he was beat and came clean.

We found the Ultimate Fanfic creator guilty

"HIFUMI YAMADA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF ATTEMPTED MURDER! LETS GET RIGHT INTO THE PUNISHMENT!!!" Monokuma yelled, A little too exited for this.

*Ultimate Fanfic writer: Hifumi Yamada's Execution, Apart of the Story (A/N: I came up with this execution... Please no hate?)

Hifumi was chained by the arms and dragged to the execution site, Monokuma said the only way for him to survive was to play the protagonist and save the female Monokuma "The Princess" from being beheaded by the antagonist. He tried to but he was too late. He was then forced back into a spiked wall by the Antagonists trap and the antagonist took some of Hifumis blood and wrote "No Happy Ending" on the ground below him. 

Trial Over

"That was gruesome...." Hina stated, holding onto Sakura. 

"At least he's can't harm anyone else....?" I said, faking the sadness. I still had someone else to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

"Goodbye Celeste." I said, Finishing my cleanup... Wonder if they'd find me out?

~~A VERY BIG TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KAEDE TRYING TO VIBE CHECK RANTARO~~

"Senie... Why!?" Makoto yelled "She tried to kill you... A lose end I had to dispose of.." Senie said. Walking to her execution sight.

Ultimate Archer: Senie Mayes execution! Taking the Crown

Senie was in a castle area. She was aware of what she had to do. She quickly rushed into the castle area shooting every Monokuma that stood in her path and shot the king down. Taking the crown and placing it on her head, Avoiding the opening trapdoor "I. Win"

"She... SURVIVED!?" Hina yelled

Senie walked back. Handing the paper crown to Monokuma. "Yay! I don't need to ruin the ship!" Monokuma stated

"I understand it'll take a while to trust me again, I did kill Celeste after all.."

She was met with Makoto hugging her "I'm just happy your alive..!!!"

*Senies PoV*

I smiled, Maybe it'd be okay to let my feelings for this boy come lose..?

Just Maybe..!


	6. Chapter 6

*Senies PoV*

No body discoveries after I killed off Celeste... I guess Sakura is going soon! I spend most of my time with Makoto, I'm kind of a Yandere if you think about it... But I have no problem with Fujisaki, If I was a Yandere HE'D be dead. "Hey Senie?" Makoto asked "Yes Naegi?" "Why do you insist on hanging out with me... I'm the normal one with nothing special about him..." "Well... In my opinion your funny, adorable, and amazing company!" I said as I munched on my apple. "Why don't we all play a game!" Fujisaki exclaimed "Truth. Or. Dare." Hina chanted, Kirigiri just walked right out of the dining hall. Togami and Toko were nowhere to be found anyway, the two were probably in the library. "Fine" I said. Everyone else agreed. "Okay, I'll start! Sakura truth or dare?" "Dare" "Give everyone in the room a hug!" And so Sakura went around giving each of us hugs, It was "Fujisaki, Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" "What was the best thing your programmed?" "Hmm... My avatar, Alter Ego! Now Makoto truth or dare" Oh god, Fujisaki please don't pull a Vanya on me. "Dare?" "I dare you to spend the night with Senie!" Makoto blushed instantly, he pulled a Vanya on me. "E-Enoshima, Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" "Do you have any family?" "Yes, My sister Icrosaba!" (A/N: it's four am, I'll correct it in the morning.) "Cool!" The game proceeded until curfew, and Fujisaki made sure Makoto spent the night in my dorm, He has a lot of fight in him..! "I'm gonna head to sleep.. I'll just sleep on the floor" I said "Makoto grabbed my wrist "N-No.. I picked dare and dragged us into this.. I'll sleep on the floor..." With his face I couldn't exactly argue.. I waited until he fell asleep, then I placed him on the bed and went to the floor.

~~Time skip brought to you by Nagito rambling about Hope while Hajime drinks orange juice~~

*Senies PoV*

Apparently Makoto woke up at some point during the night, I was back on the bed. When I turned over I was met with a sleeping Makoto next to me What the heck!? I guess he put me back on the bed and set himself down. I realized the announcements haven't gone off yet and I wrap my arms around Makoto. He is really adorable not going to lie here... He looks so peaceful and calm..!

I returned my arms to a neutral position before falling asleep again just to be met with 

"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

*Senies PoV*

Before us lay Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass... Dead. Poisoned. "T-Taka..." Fujisaki muttered "Wait... Sakura. WHERES SAKURA!?" I shouted This spurred Hina to action. And she found Sakura right before she downed a bottle of poison. Hina broke the poison bottle and hugged her friend... What DID happen to Taka..?

We all investigated, Taka was found in the A/V room cause of death was consuming poison, he could have been attacked from behind and forced to down it. But who would do it?

~~Time skip brought to you by Tenko trying to punch Kiyo~~

"I think Ishimaru committed Suicide... To save us from the mastermind!" I shouted, Glaring at Monokuma "Let's put it to a vote!~" 

We found him out... Taka killed himself to save us... The poor boy....

"We need to find this mastermind and avenge Taka!" Makoto said. "Yeah!" Hina, Sakura, Kyoko, Toko and I agreed. Togami took a punch to the gut before he agreed. And thus, the final battle was coming soon. Everyone looked for clues, and I showed Makoto a picture I found. "I know who the mastermind is..." Makoto muttered


	8. Chapter 8

*Senies PoV*

After harsh looking, Makoto said he knew who the mastermind was. But he didn't Know about her accomplice we explored the fifth floor eagerly, finding more clues. I stayed by Makoto no matter what, no way was I leaving him alone. We spent a night in the dorms, Makoto snuck into my dorm to hang out, I regretted leaving my door unlocked. 

~~Time skip brought to you by a shipping Vanya.~~

They found Vanya out.. And there she was. "Well well well! You found Hopes Peaks secret and the FIRST mastermind, But not the second one... It's someone in the room, Take a guess!~" The voting selection came online, and everyone voted for Togami "WRONG! After all that you failed!" "Wha!? Who is the second mastermind!?" Hina yelled. "I'll dispose that soon~ How despairing! Your all about to die after surviving so far!!! UpUpupup!" She said A long chat followed. I didn't pay much attention. Until 

"WELL! It's time my Accomplice stepped forwards!" Vanya shouted and I walked up to the throne "S-Senie...!? Why!?" "That's for me to know..." "ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!~" Vanya shouted, Slamming the button. Togami was dragged off and everyone watched. him be thrown out of his 'home' and the climate turned cold. He had nothing warm so he died of hypothermia. The button was slammed again and we said goodbye to Toko. She was killed the way all of her victims were. Next was Hina, She was chained into a water tank and drowned. Sakura. She was killed by many blades flying at her. Kyoko fell next she was killed the Same way her father was...

Chains grabbed Makoto by the neck.

*Makoto's PoV*

Nononono... I failed everyone now their all dead because of me..!!! And I'm next, I deserve it...!

*Third person PoV*

The chains dragged Makoto next to Senie, Before restraining him down to a chair "H-Huh!?" Makoto muttered "You and Fujisaki will be spared.." Vanya said. Senie was currently fluffing Makotos hair and nulled him to sleep, doing the same with the Ultimate Programmer. Setting them both back in their dorms. 

~~Time skip brought to you by Genocider Syo trying to stab Togami~~

*Makotos PoV*

I woke up back in my dorm room... the only difference being I couldn't move, My arms were handcuffed to the bedposts. "Ack! Hey... come! Off!" I grumbled trying to get out of there, it took me a second to realize my feet were handcuffed too... I wouldn't be escaping anytime soon...

*Senies PoV*

I walked into Makotos room "Good to see your up sleepyhead..!" "You..." "I wouldn't talk like that to the girl who can free you~" with that Makoto fell silent. I just sat down next to him and played with his hair, Laughing a bit. "Your hair is really fluffy ya'know..!!" No answer. "Aw come on... At least I convinced Vanya to spare you and Fujisaki..!" I said, again met with no reply. I sighed a bit "I promised myself I wouldn't let you die because you first had this aura about you... I just wanted to protect you.... Then as I got to know you, I think I became Romantically attached to you, Love.. Right?" "Yeah..." "If I said I did this for you I'd be lying... I never felt bad for the other Ultimates... Only you.. The ultimate lucky student..." "sure..." "Fine... It was nice talking with you." I said, I uncuffed his ankles and his left arm with my master key, then left the room. Fujisaki was better company then him, as least I could trust Fujisaki enough not to run off or attack me. "So... Fujisaki... Just a question..." "yeah...?"

"Do you hate me...."


	9. (Bad Ending)

*Senie's PoV*

"Do you hate me?"

"No actually... Deep down I can see you are just suffering and wanted to get back at the world that wronged you..!" Fujisaki responded. I gave the Ultimate Programmer a hug "Thank you Fujisaki... I'm sorry I betrayed you..." "it's okay.. ish.." all of a sudden the two of us heard a crash from Makotos room, we both dashed over to see Makoto with his head bleeding over his smashed desk lamp "MAKOTO OH MY GOD!!" I yelled, acting fast I bandaged the wound and pressured it. Uncuffing Makoto entirely and carrying him into the dining hall, I stayed there with Fujisaki until he woke. When he did I had fallen asleep.

*Fujisaki PoV*

"Makoto!" I said "Fujisaki..! Shh.." Makoto signaled, He realized Senie was asleep and snuck into the kitchen to grab a knife. "M-Makoto no! Don't kill Senie..!" "If I kill her we can leave Fujisaki..." I stayed silent in thought, I regretted it as Makoto drove the knife through Seinies back, I shrieked "M-Makoto why!?" "Now we can leave Fujisaki... Isn't that better then staying here?" "No! It's not! Senie actually liked me for who I was, She was like a sister or even a mom to me, She saved YOUR life twice! And for gods sakes Makoto, She loved you!!" I yelled. "Sh...she did...? It wasn't a sick lie...?" The tears formed in his eyes, Realizing what he'd just done... He led me out... Vanya didn't even intervene, She just punched Makoto in the face and handed me the remote to the front door... looking outside now.... It was better if we stayed inside and kept Senie alive..


	10. (Good Ending)

*Senie's PoV* 

"Do you hate me?"

"No actually... Deep down I can see you are just suffering and wanted to get back at the world that wronged you..!" Fujisaki responded. I gave the Ultimate Programmer a hug "Thank you Fujisaki... I'm sorry I betrayed you..." "it's okay.. ish.." all of a sudden the two of us heard a crash from Makotos room, we both dashed over to see Makoto with his head bleeding over his smashed desk lamp "MAKOTO OH MY GOD!!" I yelled, acting fast I bandaged the wound and pressured it. Uncuffing Makoto entirely and carrying him into the dining hall, I stayed there with Fujisaki until he woke. When he did I had fallen asleep.

*Fujisaki PoV*

"Makoto!" I said "Fujisaki..! Shh.." Makoto signaled, He realized Senie was asleep and snuck into the kitchen to grab a knife. "M-Makoto no! Don't kill Senie..!" "If I kill her we can leave Fujisaki..." "She is trying to save us... Vanya isn't half bad and Senie is just suffering... If I told you her backstory you'd understand!" I yelled, Using myself to block Makoto from Senie "Hm...?" "her brother was murdered, her father was abusive and her mother was killed in a car crash... She had nobody left until she came to Hopes Peak High..! Until she met us... Me and you specifically..!!! Just drop the knife... Please... let her explain..." the room fell silent and Makoto set the knife down on the nearby table, I woke Senie. "I was awake the entire time Fujisaki, Thank you..." She said 

*Senie's PoV*

"But I understand why you wanted to do that... I'm sorry..." I muttered, I heald my hand out to the two, Questioning if they'd take my hand, they did and I took them both into a tight embrace.

The rest of our lives were spent living like a family, Soon I gained enough courage to confess that I really did love Makoto, and Fujisaki was like a son with Vanya being a sister.. I do regret my actions looking back on them now... I really do...


End file.
